Paint brushes are used for applying various liquids for many purposes such a painting, applying glue or paint stripper and others. Cleaning the brush is necessary to save the brush upon completing the particular job. Often cleaning a brush involves considerable amounts of solvents and thus creating a potential environmental problem. The material being applied by the brush or roller if not removed clogs and contaminates the bristles preventing further use of the applicator.No suitable method of removing this contamination without the use of solvents is available.